


Out of Phase

by reader1718



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Out of Phase

Out of Phase: an X-Men/West Side Story crossover fanfiction  6/12/12  
Tony Wyzek was a normal kid, or at least he thought he was. He led the Jets gang, one of the most notorious gangs of boys on New York’s West Side. He and the other boys loved to mess around with one of the other rival gangs, made up of Puerto Rican boys that lived in some of the poorer homes on the West Side, the Sharks. Then one day, Tony decided he was tired of messing around with the Sharks, and decided he wanted to get a job so that he could make an honest living So he got a job working for the man who ran the local candy store, Doc Tony really enjoyed his job and was peace for once in his life. But then something happened that disrupted Tony’s quiet, carefree life.

  
It happened one night while Tony was at home sleeping. Tony dreamed he was falling a great distance from the sky, falling toward the ground over the city of New York. He grew panicked and scared, not knowing what to do, and without being consciously aware of it he fell in reality—right through the floor of his room and into the basement! Waking up in the basement scared Tony half to death, and he began screaming, naturally drawing his parents to his side. Tony’s mother thought maybe he had imagined it, but then his father pointed out the sheets that were stuck midway through the ceiling of the basement. “Dad, what’s happening to me?!” Tony cried hysterically, having no idea what was happening. The next day, Tony’s parents kept him inside, fearful of what would happen if he left the house. Tony grew very depressed and begged to be let out of the house because he was getting cabin fever bad, but his parents were so afraid of what would happen if someone found out what he could do but they refused. In the meantime, Mister Wyzek called Prof. Charles Xavier and asked him if he could do something to help Tony. Prof. Xavier agreed to come over right away and see what he could do to help the young boy. Charles’s computer, Cerebro, had already picked up on Tony’s presence and had designated him as a mutant. This was what Charles told Tommy’s parents, much to their shock. It was obvious to them that Tony would never learn to control his powers as long as he was at home, so they agreed to send Tony to Charles’s school, the Xavier Institute, a place for young mutants such as Tony to live without fear of hostility, and aggression and any form of persecution where they could learn to control their unusual powers.

  
So Tony went there, and at once began to fit in with the other students, all of them with amazing powers just like his. For once, Tony didn’t feel alone because he was with other people who understood him, who had secrets of their own, and were willing to keep his. However, Tony always had to be afraid of his friends in the Jets gang finding out that he was a mutant. Tony was afraid that his friends wouldn’t accept them if they learned of his powers. so he didn’t tell them But one day they found out anyway. It was years later, after Tony had finally managed to gain control of his powers. Riff and the Jets were visiting Tony one day when one of the other young mutants, Jean Grey, lost control of her telekinetic powers down on the lawn of the Institute and inadvertently sent a car crashing through Tony’s window. Tony didn’t think. He just reacted and used his phasing power to phase himself completely through the car so that it didn’t hit him at all. His friends managed to duck out of the way just as Jean regained control of the car. However, it was too late. Tony’s friends had seen his powers and now knew that he was a mutant. Needless to say, they were shocked. Tony apologized for having deceived them and explained that he was afraid that they would not have accepted him as what he was. Although upset that Tony hadn’t trusted them, Riff and the others forgave Tony and stood in awe of his amazing ability. Tony no longer had to keep secrets from his friends and they loved having a friend who was an X-Man.

****  
  



End file.
